We are from two different worlds
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: Kid wanted to live a normal life as a normal human with his friends and girlfriend Patty before he took over for his father. But what if Kid's past and family can into the picture? Will he keep Patty save and be with her or fail and leave her to go back home because they are just from two different worlds. Read to find out. KxP, SxM, BSxTSU, LXOC? enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

V-Chan: This is a Patty and Death the Kid fan fiction with some Soul and Maka in it.

Soul: Wow really what's it about?

Kid: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Maka: Shut up you two and let V-Chan writing the story!

V-Chan: Thank you Maka now ON TO THE STORY!

Kid: V-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater or the characters.

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your SOUL!

* * *

~Maka's prov~

"GET BACK HERE KISHIN SCUM!" I yell as I chase him down for killing another human. I was so used to my brother being by my side when I went hunting for souls. Oh let me introduce myself my name is Maka Death and my brother is Death the Kid. You see my parents were killed when I was an infant and they were vampires and vampireslayers for lord death.

Lord Death took me in and raised me as his own when he had his own Kid my brother Death the Kid. Kid is now going to a normal school to have a normal life before he becomes the next Lord Death for my school the DWMA.

Father had just called me into the Death room after killing the kishin I was after to give me a new mission since I was the best at my school.

"Hello Father you call me to the Death room?"

"Yes hello my dear little Maka, I'm sending you Lauran high school." Father told me in his cartoon like voice. I couldn't believe my ears he was sending me to a normal kid's high school and he knew how much I hated being at those kinds of schools especially since they were for humans.

"But Father I don't want to go to a human's school there so boring." I whined hoping he would send someone else instead of me. Lord Death chuckled at my comment while patting me on the head.

"Now my dear I need you to go there to take care of the kishin's and vampire's that are hiding in the school and plus your brother will be there and don't you miss Kid at all?" Father asked me while handing me my bags and paperwork I would need and started to push me out the door.

"Wait did you tell Kid-kun I was coming? Does the school know who I am?"

"Yes; yes now get going or you'll miss your flight my little angel of death." Father said to me pushing me out the door. I was blushing at his little nicknames he would come up for me and Kid as kid's growing up. Man this sucked going to a normal high school was going to ruin my reputation around here well look out Lauran high here come's Maka Death.

* * *

~Lauran high school/Kid's prov~

Aw what a glorious and symmetrical day to be going to school. This is the life no kishin, no vampires, no witch's and other mystical creatures to hunt down. My name is Death the Kid, Son of Lord Death himself and my life is great I have a normal life like I wanted, great friends, and a beautiful and symmetrical girlfriend named Patty.

"Hey Kid over here." My friend Soul Eater Evans yelled waving me over to my group of friends. I smiled and walked over while being tackled by my girlfriend. None of them knew about my past I just told them I was homeschooled and just finally decided to come to a normal high school which was semi true.

"Hey my Kid-kun how are you this morning?" Patty asked me while giving me a kiss on the cheek. I just chuckled and told her I was doing fine while kissing the top of her head.

"Hey you guys did you hear we are going to have a new student today." Liz said Patty's big sister to my girlfriend. Truth be told I was missing my sister and Father back in Death City and the old days of me and Maka fighting side by side together to keep our world safe.

"Yo Kid are you alright? Your god can see that you look lost in thought." Black Star asked me who was my second best friend who thought he was a god. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yea I'm fine just worried about a test in first period today." I said trying to avoid the subject I was thinking. Soon we hear music blasting from a dark red mustang with tinted dark windows.

"You think that's the new kid?" Tsubaki asked looking at the car curiously.

"Must be I've never seen that car here before." I said watching to see what the new kid looked like and that's new I couldn't believe my eyes. There stood my sister Maka Death that I hadn't seen in years sure we talked and wrote letters to each other but I hadn't seen her on so long.

"Damn the new girl is hot, small tits but hot." Soul said with a little drool coming out of the side of his mouth. I was pissed that he was talking about my sister that way so I slapped him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for Kid?" Soul asked while glaring at me.

"Don't talk about her like that again or I'll kill you." I said with a growl which kind of scared them. They all looked at me confused before they could ask I was tackled into a tight hug.

"KID-KUN I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Maka yelled while hugging me tight and crying into my shoulder. I sighed with a smile and hugged her back glad to see her again. I could see Maka glaring at Patty and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Maka what are you doing here? I told you I would visit you over the break." I said to her trying to get her to stop glaring at Patty for a minute before she decided to kill her. Maka turned to me with a huge smile.

"Well I missed you too much and I wanted to see plus spend time like we used to cuddling under a blanket while watching movies together and plus I'm here for a you know what." Maka said showing me the file making me understand. I knew that was going to be a long day.

"Who the hell do you think you are cuddling with my boyfriend?" Patty yelled at Maka fuming about what Maka had said about us cuddling which was true I and my sister cuddled under the blankets while watching movies but it was sister and brother love not like that.

"Is this your girlfriend Kid-kun?" Maka asked me pointing to Patty. I nodded yes while watching Maka walk around Patty getting a good look at her. Maka turned to face me with a wink meaning she was planning something.

"You don't know who I am? Wow Kid-kun why haven't you told them about us and our relationship." Maka acting like a hurt double girlfriend to me with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT!" Everyone in my group of friends yelled.

"Because my dear Maka they wouldn't understand the relationship we have with each other."

Maka turned to Patty smirking with I won this round face and now it wasn't going to end good.

"I won't let you take my Kid from me." Patty said getting ready to punch Maka. Maka looked bored and I knew this fight will end in eight seconds flat. Surprisingly Patty was able to bring Maka down to one knee and even for me that was hard.

"I have to admit for pretty good no one has ever got me down on one knee but play time is over." Maka said running towards Patty. I saw her attack the pressure points in Patty's arms to stop the fight once and for all.

"Patty are you ok?" I asked running over to her worried about what Maka might have done to her.

"Yea I'm fine just can't move my arms." Patty told me with a smile and a giggle.

"I approve of you dating her Kid if she can bring me down to one knee she deserves to date you."

Everyone looked confused still as I bust out laughing. Maka just smirked at the others making them confused even more.

"What the hell is going on?" Soul and Liz yell at the same time.

"I want you guys to meet some very important to me." I started to say until Maka cut me off.

"I'm Maka Death; Kid-kun's little sister and I'm sorry about before I was just making sure my brother was in good hands is all." Maka said to them while rubbing the back of her neck with a smile and nervous giggle. Everyone was shocked to find out that she was my sister and said we look nothing alike.

"My father adopted Maka when she was a baby after her parents were killed." I explain to them. They all nodded in understand meant telling Maka they were sorry for her lose. She just shrugged her shoulders and told that it was nothing.

"Well we need to get to class. Maka what class do you have first?" I asked.

"All my classes are with you dad asked them to put us in the same classes so I didn't get lost." Maka said while walking to homeroom with me and the others.

"Alright you can sit by me and we can take your things to the house for you to settle in."

I was happy to have her back but this was going to be a long school year and I can see it now with a sigh I go to my seat and started to listen class had begun. Maka was seated by me and she began to take the test as well since history was her best subject just like all the rest.

I looked around to see Patty having trouble with that adorable face she had when she was stuck with something. I hear a giggle coming from next to me seeing my sister and Soul flirt made me go into over protective mode with her.

"Kid keep your eyes on your own paper!" Mr. Rosa yelled at me snapping me back to reality.

Everyone laugh as I got back to work on my test. First period really sucked for the first time since Maka's gotten here and I don't blame her. She's just here to do her job then go home although I wonder if Maka was sent here by father to stop me and Patty from dating as well. If that was the class I won't allow it even if it means disowning my family.

"Kiddo will you walk me to glass with mister. Giraffe?" Patty asked me while hugging the stuffed Giraffe I got her when we went to the zoo for our third date.

"Of course Patty come on." I said wrapping my arm around her waist and pulled her close. We walked down the hall together and I look at with confident eyes and think "I won't let them tar us apart Patty even if we are from two different worlds."

* * *

~Normal Prov~

Kid just dropped off at her next class while walking to his own class he could hear a crowd cheering fight over and over again. Kid ran to see what was going on and walked over to Soul to ask him who was fighting.

"Hey Soul who is fight this time?" Kid asked with a sigh trying to see through the crowd of teens.

"Your sister and some dude that's acting funny, she's been trying to get people to leave and I don't know why." Soul said with a shrug watching to see who would make the first move. Kid pushed through the crowd to get everyone out of here.

"Alright nothing to see here, now you students get to class now!" A teacher yelled walking down to see what all the noise was in the hallway. Everyone ran away to get to class except Kid, Maka, Soul, and the strange kid.

"Let's go Soul my sister will be fine on her own trust me." Kid said dragging Soul with him to class.

* * *

~In the Hallway~

"You serial Jake the ripper your murdering days are over, your soul is mine." Maka yelled while summoning her scythe that landed gracefully in her hands and twirled until it landed on her shoulder.

Jake the ripper growled and attacked Maka from the air which Maka easily dodged. Maka easily blocking the attacks from the kishin and was soon backed up into the top of the staircase behind her and used it to her advantage. Jack the ripper almost fell until Maka cut him.

"This is it my eighty-eighty kishin soul to eat." Maka said while grabbing the soul and ate it. Maka let out a breath after finishing eating it.

* * *

~Patty's Prov~

I was skipping class after Kid left. I just didn't feel like being in class and I decided to just walk around the halls. That's when I heard someone yelling down the hall and ran to see who it was. I gasped I see Maka yelling at a boy who turned into this ugly monster and began to lick its lip.

"You serial Jake the ripper your murdering days are over, your soul is mine." Maka yelled while a glow came swirling and a weapon and it turns out to be a scythe. I watched her fight the monster while a glowing ball floating in the air. I watched her grab the ball and she ATE IT she ate the glowing ball.

"What the hell is going on? What the hell is she? Does Kid know about?" I thought as I ran away before she saw me. I had to find Kid and find out what was going on here.

* * *

V-Chan: That's it for now pple!

Kid: I like this so far V-Chan so symmetrical!

Maka: Wow I'm Kid's sister cool!

Soul: Wow Maka your hot in this hot why can't you be in the real anime/manga?

Maka: *growls* Maaakaaaaaa-Chop!

Patty: I'm dating Kid! I'm dating Kid! *sings*

Liz: Yes Patty we know. V-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater Or the Characters.

Maka: Read it or I'll take your SOUL!


	2. please read

V-Chan: hey everyone sorry I havent written in a while since the computer had crashed.

Soul: Hey V-Chan it isnt ur fault that the computer crashed.

Maka: Yea so calm down ok? You'll be able to write soon as soon as it's fixed.

V-Chan:I know but I miss the laptop to write with *sighs* please hang in with me my reader's as soon the laptop is fixed I will post more chapter's.


End file.
